Over the Years
by samtonyelliottwilliams
Summary: Robert Lightwood, Michael Wayland, the Circle and their downfall.
1. Fifteen

Robert was fifteen when he first saw Michael Wayland. Messy, untamable, tawny brown hair mostly hidden beneath a bright red beanie. He was clearly lost in the Academy, probably hadn't gone to the orientation then. Robert had no idea what his name was. He wasn't even sure that the boy had seen Robert staring at him. Or maybe he had and pretended not to notice.

It was later when they were in the same Runes class when Robert noticed his eyes were exactly the same colour as his hair. They had been partnered up to draw Runes on each other to test their abilities with a steele.

"My name's Michael." he'd said and pulled out his steele, "You can draw first if you'd like."

"Robert." was all he'd said back, as he picked up Michael's steele and took the strange boys arm in his hand and drew the strength rune. He sat back and looked at Michael's face when he was done.

Michael smiled, "You're pretty good with this."

Robert shrugged, and hadn't put down the steele.

"My turn." Michael said.

Robert flushed as he set the steele back on the table between them. His body wouldn't allow him to stretch out his arms.

Michael took notice and put his arm back out, "The teachers coming," he said quickly in a hushed tone, "draw on me again."

Robert said nothing as he drew the stealth rune this time.

The teacher leaned over them as Robert finished, and carried on away from them.

When she was far enough from them Michael put his sleeve down, and leaned partly across the table, "You don't like getting marked; do you?"

Robert averted his eyes, and he felt his cheeks burn, "Terrified." he admitted. He waited for the laughter, but it never came. He looked at Michael's soft brown eyes, but saw curiosity; not pity, or laughter.

"That's okay." he said instead of laughing, "I'm scared I'll nick my finger on a seraph blade. My dad said I'm good with them, but I don't really like them."

And that was all that was said. They were both weird. Misfits, in a land of war and weapons and survival. They never said much to the other, only when paired in classes. But neither had any friends.


	2. Sixteen

Robert was sixteen when he saw Maryse Trueblood. Her raven black hair tied up in a knot, fists flying wildly. She was alone in one of the Academy's many training rooms, punching a dummy like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Robert quickly left. If anyone would know who she was; Michael would. He knew everything about everyone. The little drama queen Robert liked to think.

Michael was sitting in the window of the library when Robert finally found him.

"I knew you'd wonder who she was." Michael smirked when Robert sat down.

Robert stared at him, "How?"

"She saw you creeping her in the training room, she doesn't know who you are though so she told the girls it was 'a boy with jet black hair and startling blue eyes' and well, you fit that description." Michael leaned back into the wall, watching Robert.

"I wasn't creeping!" he assured Michael, not that he owed anyone an explaination, "I went in to throw knives, and she was there beating the snot out of a dummy." then his mind wandered, "Are my eyes really startling?"

Michael nodded, "The bluest eyes I've ever seen." then he turned his eyes to the window, "Her name's Maryse Trueblood. She came in from an outskirt village. Her brother up and left to be a mundane, and marry one, so she's kind of like us. Outcasted." he twisted until his legs dangled over the side of the window seat, "Anyway, just don't watch girls train. Even by accident." Michael winked and was gone, just like that.

Robert thought he should talk to Maryse, but what could he say now? Hi, I watched you train and now you think I'm a stalker, would you like to be my girlfriend? There was just no way.


	3. Seventeen

Robert was seventeen when Valentine Morgenstern decided to be his friend. And it hadn't been a mutual agreement, but Robert wasn't in a position to push away friends. Through this he met Maryse, and he quickly apologised to her, and she laughed saying she'd forgotten all about it.

He also quickly became close to Michael. He knew that he should have just been friends with Michael from the start, but he didn't. He also met Jocelyn Fairchild, and Lucian Graymark; Valentine's girlfriend and parabatai.

As Robert watched Lucian and Valentine train together he started wondering about parabatai. He knew you had to be marked before eighteen. He watched as Lucian covered Valentine's back in perfect harmony against Valentine's aggression against the other team.

"You know," Robert jumped, startled by Jocelyn's voice, "I know two other boys who work in perfect harmony like that. No words ever wasted when they work." She grinned, "It's a shame though, they seem to be too dense to realise how perfect they'd be for parabatai."

Maryse sat on the other side of Robert, "Exactly what I was thinking. And I know Michael would agree."

Robert faultered, "Wait, did Michael put you up to something?"

Maryse and Jocelyn both slapped an arm, "No!" Jocelyn said.

"Michael did nothing. He doesn't even know that we know that he wants you two to be parabatai." Maryse assured him.

"Then how do you know?"

Jocelyn grinned, "Valentine stole a copy of his History essay. It was all about parabatai. He compares you two almost non-stop in it."

"Makes sense," Maryse piped in, "you two are best friends, anyone can see that."

"I bet with the two of you, you could probably beat Luke and Valentine in a fight." Jocelyn grinned, tucking her flaming hair behind her ear as she sauntered over to her victorious boyfriend.

The girls left it at that. And Robert thought about it more. And when he saw Michael, across the room he marched across the gymnasium, and pulled Michael into the changeroom by his collar.

"Be my parabatai." Robert demanded, no hesitation.

Michael spluttered for a second, and Robert knew he'd always remember that moment because he looked cool and Michael didn't for once.

Michael's eyes widened, and he didn't say anything. But he nodded and eventually said, "Okay."

That was that. The ceremony took place three days later.


	4. Eighteen

Robert was eighteen when they officially named themselves The Circle of Raziel. Their goal was to reform the Clave and increase Shadowhunter numbers to fight demons. Valentine wanted them to live proudly among mundanes instead of hiding. It was a good plan. Michael and Robert even helped put up posters that the girls had made.

It was going to be fantastic, Valentine assured them, they'd all go down in history. That they would make history.

They trained hard and everyone got better and faster and stronger, and before they knew it there were people lining the block to sign up. Michael was excited, and so Robert couldn't help it, he was excited too.

This was about the time when Maryse confessed to Robert, and Robert confessed back. And they were in love, and went on dates and had a great time in each others company. But it was also then that Robert realised that Michael had something going on, because he was pissy a lot of the time. So Robert would train with him or they'd go swimming or do something wreckless because that always made Michael smile, and there wasn't anything that Robert wouldn't do for his parabatai. That's the way it was supposed to be.


	5. Nineteen

Robert was nineteen when people were coming from all over Idris to join the Circle. Valentine was over the moon. Everyone was happy, even Michael who's issues had seemed to blow over. Robert felt at peace. He was happy he'd met these people that went in to battle with everyday.

He also got to sit in on Clave meetings, and even once did a presentation that he had to stare at Michael or Maryse through the whole thing or he was going to choke. Things were looking up for them. They had gone from misfits, to heroes in such a short time.

Nothing would stop them now.


	6. Twenty

Robert was twenty when Valentine's father was killed by werewolves. Valentine began to change. He no longer cared so much about demons, or living proud. He wanted to kill any Downworlder who walked in his sight. He wanted them gone; good and dead.

During Valentine's rants Robert would often look at Michael, bored but worried and tense. Michael wanted out, Robert knew as much, but he'd said the oath. They all had. So they sat and listened to Valentine plot out how to get rid of Warlocks, Vampires, Fae and Werewolves alike.

"This is torture." Michael said once, when Robert and him were alone on the rooftop of the Wayland manor, "You know, I get where he's coming from. It's somewhere in his heart. It's from love, deep down anyway. But there's no way his father would have wanted this."

"What can we do?" Robert said back, "Turn him in?"

They shared a look, absolutely not. They agreed. Not only had he been the reason they were even sitting here together, and why Robert was about to have a two-year anniversary with Maryse, but the new twisted Valentine was much worse than anything the Clave would come up with.


	7. Twenty-One

Robert was twenty-one when the Clave had started to ignore the Circle and their demands. They started calling them an embarassment. But Robert was used to that. The Shadowhunter terrified of being marked, that was an embarassment. He didn't so much mind anymore, not when it was Michael holding the steele. He was so careful, and calm. Even in the worst moments. Robert envied that.

Valentine was getting more and more ferocious with his temper, and his killings. They'd captured the werewolf who killed his father and held him in their secret hideout for a month, whiping him, and starving him, and whatever else Valentine demanded.

Robert hated watching Michael have to do it. His eyes would drop to the floor, and he'd already beaten the creature so many times he didn't even have to look to know where he would hit. He'd see the parabatai rune move on his shoulder as his arm came up and down, and they were shallow hits, not very strong either and Robert knew that. But Valentine never saw the difference, he never saw the look Michael would give the werewolf. Full of pity and sorrow and apologies. And somewhere deep inside Robert he hated Valentine. But Maryse seemed to worship the ground he walked on, so he stayed. But he so wanted to go for Michael.

Robert was the one who'd caught Michael with a vial in hand putting the werewolf out of it's misery without leaving a trace of who'd done it. And Michael was trying to escape as Robert rounded the corner to the cell.

"Hey!" Robert had shouted when he'd seen a hooded figure in the wide open cell. Valentine wouldn't have forgiven him if someone had allowed him to escape. The vial had dropped to the ground and smashed into a million tiny pieces as the werewolf slumped down, arms bent awkwardly, dead.

And when the hooded person jumped back and looked at Robert, eyes wide and full of fear, was when Robert realised he was staring at his parabatai. Feet bare, baggy sweater and flannel pajama pants. Robert's heart stopped for a second.

"Michael!" Robert scolded.

"SHH!" he'd hissed back.

Robert was standing in the doorway now, "How long have you been here? It's seven in the morning."

Michael started to shake, "I don't- it was about three when I left the house. The guard was watching the door, so I couldn't grab my boots. I snuck out the window, ran through the forest into town, got an apothocary to make the draft, he agreed without payment when I told him what it was for." his words became quieter, "I couldn't keep this up. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Robert said back in disbelief, "You're sorry?"

Michael flinched, "What would you rather me be?"

"I don't want you to be sorry." Robert sighed, "You did the right thing."

Michael's feet were bleeding, his parents were probably about to climb the Demon Towers to search for him, there was glass all over the floor and Valentine would be there any second.

"Go." Robert murmered, steering Michael out, "I'll clean up the glass and explain. Just get home."

Michael nodded, and ran off into the early morning sun.

Robert quickly scooped the glass into the drain on the floor and told Valentine he hadn't thought the werewolf would make it through the night. Valentine swore and kicked at the dead body, but said nothing else about it.

That was the first time in a long time Michael had smiled.


	8. Twenty-Two

Robert was twenty-two when Jocelyn and Valentine got married. It brought some light back to the Circle and they were no longer an embarassment, just not something so many people talked about. There were still many loyal followers, there always would be. Some from facination, some from loyalty, but most from fear. Robert had yet to figure out which he was.

Lucian had been the best man and for a while everything seemed better. Happier. But of course Valentine was becoming more and more obsessed with killing Downworlders.


	9. Twenty-Three

Robert was twenty-three when the Clave first brought up the idea of creating the Accords. And because some of the Clave still belonged to the Circle, the idea fell flat.

Everyone argued there was no way Children of Raziel should have to go anywhere peacefully with a Downworlder. Robert was noticing a shift in the Circle too. Some very distinctly avoided Valentine, and solely listened to Lucian or Jocelyn. While the rest followed Valentine like lapdogs. He hoped he wasn't either of those.

Michael had told Robert how he was only staying out of loyalty. Robert was glad Michael was still around.


	10. Twenty-Four

Robert was twenty-four when Jocelyn announced she was pregnant. Maryse automatically took her side and they came up with baby names, and they painted a nursery and everything was done within two months. Even if everyone else thought it was much too soon. Valentine seemed oddly quiet for a time.

Lucian seemed wary of Valentine, even Robert and Michael saw. And then Valentine said the two were going on a nest flush in Brocelind Forest. When they came back Robert noticed they were acting strange, like they didn't know each other almost. He looked at Michael and found his brown eyes gazing back. Robert hoped that would never happen to the two of them, he didn't know how to face life without his parabatai anymore.

A month later Valentine announced Lucian was dead. Nobody dared ask questions. Jocelyn seemed scared. Robert thought about asking her what happened to Lucian. But then Michael told him it was better to stay quiet.


	11. Twenty-Five

Robert was twenty-five when Michael finally told him the truth. Michael was in love with Robert. He had been since they were fifteen. Robert was confused and disgusted, and above all wondered where he had gone wrong with Michael. How could he not have seen something so _wrong _with his own best friend?

They spoke less and less, and finally Michael disappeared for a while; part of Robert was relieved and thankful for that. But the thought of Michael being alone and hurt made Robert feel sick inside, and hate himself. Robert Lightwood was much too prideful now to admit he was wrong and to apologise to Michael.

As time went on Michael changed, even got married. Robert was not the best man at his wedding. Jocelyn and Valentine were Matron of Honour and Best Man. Robert hadn't even known Michael was engaged until Maryse told him to get dressed for the wedding. He felt sick at how much they'd drifted. He wanted to make it better, but didn't know how.

Michael wouldn't even look at him at the wedding. He was all smiles, but not one for his own parabatai and Robert hated it.


	12. Twenty-Six

Hello! Thank you for the review! Yes I will continue this, but most likely at a slower pace.

* * *

Robert was twenty-six when Michael had told him he had a son, Jonathan. They hadn't spoken in some time; not for a lack of Michael trying. Robert just didn't know how to face Michael anymore. He'd told Maryse, who told Robert she'd known for a long time, it was fairly obvious. She said he was being ridiculous.

Robert had put himself into his life with Maryse fully. Everything was her. The work for the Circle, the dinners, the date nights. Everything. If he thought only about Maryse, he wouldn't think of Michael. And he wouldn't get confused about what he'd done, he wouldn't miss Michael and he wouldn't think of a million ways to win Michael back. Not like that! He'd tell himself. It would be an apology. That would be it. But he thought only of Maryse, not Michael, and so there never was an apology.

Michael had given up trying too. Once in a while he'd see Michael with his wife, pushing a baby carriage, laughing and smiling; content to themselves. He thought about having his own son, Jonathan and his son would be best friends and parabatai and they'd fix everything Robert was too scared to fix himself.

A few months later Maryse greeted him home with a big smile and announced Robert would be a father. The first person he wanted to tell was Michael, so instead he let Maryse tell everyone. Michael hadn't told him about getting engadged, so he wouldn't say about Maryse being pregnant.

It was childish, and immature, and Robert Lightwood didn't care in the least. He would be a good dad.

* * *

Please leave a review, it helps me decide if it's good or not and whether I should continue.


	13. Twenty-Seven

Robert was twenty-seven when he helped Valentine with what would be known as the Uprising. His son was two weeks old, his name was Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Maryse and Robert had gotten married while she was pregnant.

Robert was so proud of his son. Alec, he liked to call him. Now Robert knew he wasn't the only one with startling blue eyes. Michael's wife had died, and he and Jonathan had fled to their manor. Michael was done with the Circle. Robert thought about how their little gatherings were often the only place Michael would go near him, and he missed Michael, but still not enough to apologise. He should be the one to apologise anyway, Robert often thought, he did this himself. And now he's left.

The Uprising goal was to smuggle their weapons into the Hall and kill all Downworlders, as well as any Clave members who tried to help the Downworlders, signing the Accords. It didn't work.

Robert saw Jocelyn open the gates that let in more Downworlders, and it was bloody and he was fighting for his life, and Maryse needed him because she was fighting for her life too and if they died Alec was alone and Robert couldn't let that happen. He wished Michael was there to have his back, but he didn't know how to reach him if at all now.

The Circle was defeated and the Accords were signed.

A week later Valentine and his son had burned to death in their manor while the rest of the Circle was on trial. The Lightwoods were lucky. They were sent to run the New York Institute, on account of their baby. Robert didn't even say goodbye to Michael. He didn't think he'd be welcome. Michael probably hated him.


End file.
